Koprulu Sector
The Koprulu Sector, nicknamed the Terran Sector, is a sector in space colonized by the Terrans in the shadow of Protoss space. It is the prevailing "battlefield" of the First War and Brood War, and ultimately all interstellar battles waged across the galaxies contained within the known universe. Although other Sectors exist, such as the Ra'Sekael Sector, these are lesser known and rarely even mentioned. The Koprulu Sector comprises several planets, distributed around a number of stars. The initial colonization took place in a large star system with many habitable (but mostly wasteland) worlds. Korhal is in the same star system as Tarsonis, and Vyctor 5 was stated to be in the Koprulu Star System. History Following a period of social anarchy and the "fall of western civilization", a new world-government is re-asserted over Earth: the United Powers League (UPL). A police-state, it encompassed almost all of Earth. Rounding up "undesirables", cyborgs, geneticly "impure" individuals, hackers, political dissidents— Project Purification was instituted: a mass genocide campaign in which millions died. However, the dynamic scientist Doran Routhe wanted to explore deep space. It was very risky, but he had no problem with sending political prisoner lab rats to their deaths; 56,000 prisoners were secretly prepared for transport. Of these, 40,000 were loaded into four sleeper-ships designated the Reagan, the Argo, the Sarengo, and the Nagglfar and were sent on a 1 year journey into deep space to Gantris VI, an outlying planet. The Nagglfar was also equipped with an artificial intelligence called ATLAS. Routhe believed they would set up a colony and mine new resources for the United Powers League. ATLAS scanned the prisoners, and discovered something unusual about them - a high proportion of them had a mutation leading to psionic potential. While currently weak, it would manifest in only a few generations. This information was logged and sent back to Earth. This may explain how the United Powers League came to know of this experiment. However, the guidance computer failed, and they traveled at faster than light speeds for 28 years, travelling 60,000 light years to the far edge of the galaxy. The ships emerged at the edge of a habitable star system. When they awoke, the survivors had no idea where they were or where Earth was: all hope of making contact again was lost. The Sarengo crashed on Umoja, killing 8,000 prisoners, the Reagan, which landed softly, founded the colony of Umoja, the Argo founded the colony of Moria, and the Nagglfar built the main Terran colony in the sector: Tarsonis. As the Tarsonians had access to ATLAS, they had a technological head-start on their stellar neighbours. Even so, it took them sixty years to build second-generation subwarp engines and eventually discover the other two colonies. The Terrans of Tarsonis eventually created an interstellar Terran Confederacy, mainly through the creation of new colonies. They also came into conflict with Moria over its own colonies. The Morians founded the Kel-Morian Combine to fight back, sparking the Guild Wars, but lost. There were roughly thirteen important Terran colony planets in the sector by the 25th century. However, war broke out with the Zerg invasion and subsequent clashes with the Protoss at the dawn of the 26th century. A Violent Place Various Terrans have commented on the amount of violence in the Koprulu Sector. Not every locale in the Koprulu sector is a hotbed of violence and mayhem. There are actually areas that are quiet, peaceful places to relax as the problems of the universe just pass you by. - Uran Golenko, leading stress therapist and featured guest on the popular Universe Today talk show. TRAVEL NOTE: A sudden influx of tourists, coupled with the discovery of considerable mineral wealth on the planet, has left the ecology of Helioc III in a less than optimal state. Once the use of tactical nuclear weaponry has subsided, geologists expect a high level of planetary recovery. "What is it with the Koprulu Sector, anyhow? It seems like every week there's another skirmish, insurgency, sortie, planned offensive, counter strike, police action, border conflict or plain old-fashioned war breaking out. While the chaos and anarchy are great for a spacefaring merchant vessel that's willing to transport certain cargo of questionable legality, I sometimes have to stop and wonder if this madness will ever end. -Personal entry of First Mate Norris Bailey, Recovery Vessel Starheaper." The Koprulu Sector is a violent place, with even the smallest pirate militias armed with everything from nuclear missiles to advanced battlecruisers and equipped with bootleg labs and large numbers of troops. Locations Regions and Star Systems *Antiga System *Brontes System *Fringe Worlds *Jaandara System *Koprulu System *Mackan System *Sara System *Torus System *Tyrador System Planets Note: There are many planets which can not be definitively said to be within the Koprulu Sector or situated just outside it, but will be listed here for simplicity. *Abaddon *Antiga Prime *Aridas *Ash'Arak *Bel'Shir (moon) *Bountiful *Brontes *Brontes IV *Chau Sara *Dylar IV *Gelgaris *Grissom IV *Grnaki Prime *Haji *Halcyon *Heimdall IV *Helioc III *Helios *J'lare *Jotun *Kaldir *Korhal IV *Krydon *Mar Sara *Melkora *Moria *Nemaka *New Sydney *New Trinidad *Nidhogg III *Pegasus *Planet Christmas *Pridewater *Red Stone *Saluset *Surtur V *Tal Qirat *TarKossia *Tarsonis *Timul IV *Tyrador VIII *Tyrador IX *Uilel IV *Uilia IV *Umoja *Ursa *Urthos III (moon) *Vyctor 5 *Warrant VI *Wotan II *Ynoth *Zenn Outlying Planets A number of planets are located within the Koprulu Sector's outlying reigons or thereabouts. *Aiur *Alpha Draconis *Bhekar Ro *Braxis *Braxis Alpha *Dead Man's Rock *Gyras *Shakuras *Zz'gash Non-Koprulu Planets Some planets located without the outer boundaries of the Koprulu Sector *Adranus *Aether *Alpha Centauri *Anarethel *Aphrodite *Apollo *Aquarius *Aries *Artemis *Athena *Azaeros *Bromius *Caelus *Cancer *Canes Venatei *Capricornus *Chaos *Chronos *Crystram *Cygnus *Daeda *Demeter *Diana *Dionysus *Draco *Erebus *Eros *Fortuna *Gaia *Gemini *Grus *Hades *Helios *Hemera *Hephaestus *Hera *Hermes *Iris *Jal'Raslin *Jahdir *Juno *Leo *Libra *Lyra *Maetuus *Midus *Minerva *Narcissus *Nike *Numbora *Nyx *Omega Centauri *Opiuchus *Oranos *Orion *Tartarus *Taurus *Sagittarius *Scorpius *Silmethel *Pandora *Phaeros *Pisces *Polyphemus *Poseidon *Quirinus *Vaegos *Vera 8 (Moon) *Vera 9 (Moon) *Vertithe *Vesta *Virgo *Vulcan *Zeus Category:User:Xel-Hassodin Category:Lore Category:Places